After The War
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: My take on the gap between the 100 year war and the next enevitable one. An english asignment so there will be no changes. Warning; Bleak Future.


LW: OK here we go again an English Class inspired writing, only this time it's what I actually wrote for a question. I was asked to write a story and this happened. Put simply it's the story from the end of the 100 year war to the next one I imagined 40 to 50 years later.

Azulong: Well good luck and as you're about to see this is a 3rd person thing, so it's a little different to what you're usually reading from Lonly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – Lonly Wanderer doesn't own Avatar.

… After The War

When the war in the Avaverse ended there was a sense of peace and relief, though it didn't last long. Snaky may not be part of this world or really care what happens to it but he knew this wouldn't last. He'd been there when it ended only because the only ones he trusted couldn't and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know many of the people here were lying through their teeth, but it helped and prove he wasn't just being biased. Things were quiet for the most part for the first few years mainly in the capital where Snaky stayed waiting for her to exist. Azula's escape from the mental asylum she was placed in along with a few months later her apparent regain of sanity and pregnancy seemed to keep people away; she'd been scary back when she was just a sociopath, now most likely still insane and carrying a godling like child people really didn't want to be a focus for her annoyance. Which was smart because anything that irritated her ended up on fire so unless you had accelerated healing they ended up dead or in the hospital.

A few years later there were happy children playing in the gardens, blissfully unaware of the goings on of the outside world, given the chance for at least a good childhood like their parents. Outside the safety of the capital there were minor regions in rebellion of the actions of their leaders. Snaky found it amusing that the most stable country in this world was run by an idiot, a knife throwing assassin, a psychopath and himself; though the last 2 may be the real reasons. Nobody would fight the 'Azure Dragon' or 'The Demon' if they valued their lives, which on the one or two occasions they didn't over the years, were swiftly dealt with. He may be a 'Demon' and he slightly combustion happy but they were fair and most surrendered quietly. The world beyond their waters started to splinter but they weren't going to help people they hated unless they needed to. Besides isn't it pointless to fight people you agree with? ; The stagnation of the uneasy peace did not fit with this world.

Something that Snaky enjoyed about this world was the hypocrisy of the other three nations. They try to keep peace and apour violence but he sees it in their eyes; the urge to fight and kill. It doesn't surprise him, after all this is a world where even children have huge amounts of destructive force, proven by the fact children ended the war. The Fire Nation gave into their nature and began fighting, the others hiding behind masks of anger and fought back but never really trying to win. How else do you explain a war lasting a hundred years that could have ended in twenty seven years? This was easiest to see in teenagers like the ones he was watching over now; Azulong had a destructive streak like her mother but so could Helios if pushed far enough, usually by her brother Agni. When he was around Snaky noticed it seemed like his daughter was the only sane one of the trio, which considering she like her father was most likely not on the right side of the sanity line was saying something.

Within twenty years riots and rebellion were commonplace throughout the world, things that at one time occurred two or three times a year now happened once or twice a month. He may like to see the world burn but even Snaky was annoyed by this. There was one thing that distracted them from the unrest after 25 years; Azulong and Helios' wedding. To many it was proof of happiness and joy even in this world and to others just proof they didn't care about the outside world. Only Snaky seemed on edge that day, feeling something majorly bad would happen but it was very quickly forgotten, a foreign concept for an immortal as feelings often ended when someone died or you killed them. Maybe it was the happy couple, maybe it was just Azulong's dress, he wasn't going to admit that to the girls anytime soon. Immortal thought he was he preferred his "life" or at least his existence best when not on fire.

The rebels in a way were a factor in Helios' death, as it's unlikely Azulong would have let her be in danger if she could've actually been there, and revenge just didn't do it justice. After all if your partner had blood exploding poison injected into them and you witnessed their death, you're gonna take out a lot of people, but if the assassin is from another nation you're going to bring the world the little bit needed to the brink of conflict so you could get away with the unspeakable things you were gonna do.

Helios' resurrection was the spark needed to plunge the world into war, she'd been returned not just as an Eternal like Azulong was but also as a Deathbringer and could drain the life from people on a whim and at times to continue hers. There were things in this war Snaky hadn't expected to see or thought could happen; tearing apart Ba Sing Se may not have been the best plan but in the immortal word of the equally immortal Serpentime 'It may not be sane daddy, but it sure was fun' and he couldn't argue with that. Watching the North Pole burn was strange to say the least but as he said after " It wasn't my fault, she kills her (Ty Lee), I kill her (Katara)" Destroying the Pole was due to 3 things; Anger, Message and Overkill as in for fun. In his own world staring into the void Snaky could see the progress they'd made, soon the world would buckle in the flames and all would be right. Then he would tell Helios of what kind of being she like her brother had become, but for now it was all good, besides he knew he'd tell her eventually …

… After the war.

**END**

LW: Well that's all thanks for reading. (50% for this)

_**R&R**_


End file.
